Jessica Wasabi: Return to China
by Nydroj
Summary: The dojo goes to China for the Junior World Karate Championship. Jess runs into Kai and she finds out he is Jack's cousin. Things happen and Kai overreacts. Jess starts to close up again and her confidence wavers. *Saying I suck at summaries is an understatement.* title changed, previous title: 'China Again.' -CHAPTER 9 IS UP-
1. Chapter 1

**Update: I'm making revisions to my chapters. My Beta Reader, JasmineLief, is making a lot of great suggestions so I want to fix the places I messed up on and make things clearer to make the story better. **

**...**

Chapter 1: Jess's POV

It was around midnight, I was sleeping. Having a nightmare... It was about China, and Kai, and me and Jack.

We were on the Great Wall of China, and Kai had tied Jack's wrist together behind his back before coming over to me.

"You have one more chance, Jess," he said, holding his hand out to me. "You can come back to me, or both you and Jack die.

"Kai, this is between you and me, leave Jack out of this!" I demanded.

He glanced at Jack madly and tied my wrists in front of me, "If it wasn't for Jack, I would still have you."

I glared at him, pulled my hands away, and smacked him with the back of my hand. He felt his cheek and smirked at me, "Confident little thing, aren't ya?" He grabbed my hands again and retied my wrists. He pushed me near the back of the Wall, "That's not how I remember you..." He walked over to Jack and pushed him all the way to the back to the wall.

Jack glanced at me uneasily and the color drained from his face. "Now don't worry, Jack," Kai said, "the worst thing that'll happen is you'll brake a leg... or your neck." He pushed Jack over the edge.

My eyes widened as I heard a terrified scream from the one person that truly tried to help me. "Jack!" I yelled, looking over the edge. Tears pricked my eyes and I felt hands push me over. I turned and tried hopelessly to grab at the edge of the Wall. "Kai, please!"

He smirked at me, "You had your chance, Wasabi,"

I screamed as I fell.

I woke up, sitting up quickly. "No!" I screamed. My eyes were wide and beads of sweat formed on my forehead. My heart thumped and I covered my face with my hands.

Jack and his parents came into my room. "What's wrong, honey?" Mrs. Brewer asked kindly.

"Um, nothing," I replied, "I'm fine; it was just a dream. I'm sorry for waking you."

Mr. and Mrs. Brewer left and Jack sat on my bed next to me. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked gently.

I closed my eyes, "It... it was the same dream as last night," I replied. "My ex... he pushed us off the Great Wall..."

"It was just a dream, Jess, it's ok." He hugged me and got up, "See ya in the morning." Jack yawned as he left the room.

I fell back onto the bed and covered my face again. "Please be a coincidence, please be a coincidence," I repeated quietly.

A few days before I was betrayed by the Black Dragons, I had a dream about it. I thought it was coincidence at the time, but then, before my parents died, I had another dream. It happened and I got scared. I wasn't going to let this happen too. I already had to stay clear of China, but now, I couldn't let myself go there for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**I always forget the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

...

Chapter 2

Jack came downstairs a few minutes after I did. I was sitting on the couch eating an apple. He went to the connected kitchen. "Good morning," I said after a couple of minutes.

"Uh huh," he replied, grabbing an apple and his backpack.

"Are you mad I woke you up last night?" I asked as I stood up and picked my bag up.

"I'm not mad you woke me up," he walked over to me, "I'm mad you woke me up by screaming."

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Sorry... thank you for putting up with me, I know the past week hasn't exactly been the easiest for you."

He shrugged and held my hand. We left Jack's house and started to walk to school.

"Jack, I um," I looked at the ground and pulled my hand away, "Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can," he replied, looking at me, I refused to look him in the eyes, "Why? What's wrong?" I crossed my arms, bit my lower lip, and looked straight ahead of me. "Nothing. I just... I just really need to be able to trust someone right now."

He was quiet for a minute. "Is this about your parents?"

I closed my eyes and didn't reply. "How did they die?" he asked.

"I don't like talking about it," I whispered, "I haven't told anyone..." He took my hand again and I looked at him.

"Maybe you should."

...

-After School-

Jack and I walked to the dojo. Kim looked at us and smiled, "Guess who's going to compete in this year's Junior World Karate Championship?"

"Hey, congrats, Kim," Jack said, smiling happily, "When is the tournament?" He went to his locker.

"Three days," Kim replied.

"That... takes place in China, doesn't it?" I asked nervously, Kim nodded, "And just you and Rudy are going, right?"

She shook her head. "Nope, the whole dojo is going! Isn't that great!?"

My eyes widened and my face paled. I sat down and said dryly, "I can't go."

"What? Why?" Kim asked sadly. "My ex is in China, and so is..." my voice trailed off and I bit my lower lip to stop myself from talking.

"Who?" Jack asked me.

"No one," I got up and went to change into my Gi, "I just can't go..."

Jack's POV

"What does she mean she can't go?" Rudy asked me.

"She can't go," I replied, "I don't know why, Rudy... let me talk to her, maybe I can get her to change her mind."

...

About half an hour later, Jess and I went to Phil's. We sat down and I asked, "Jess, why don't you want to go to China? And you have to give me a real answer."

She sighed. "Jack, my ex will never let me leave China until I get back together with him, and..." she took a deep breath, "My parents died there... I don't want to run in to someone that was... connected to their death..."

I looked at her with wide eyes. "You mean..."

"Jack, my parents were _murdered."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Review(s):**

**kayleehoward- Your review made me smile. :) Thank you!**

**xxWasabiWarriorAlertxx- Thank you much! Hehe... I can't wait for the whole story behind Jess's parents' murder to be revealed... *evil smile***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It! (Yay, I didn't forget it!)**

...

Chapter 3; Jess's POV

"Jack, my parents were murdered," I closed my eyes as tears formed and took a deep breath.

He stared at me in shock. "Your parents were murdered?" he asked with wide eyes, "How? Who killed them?"

"If I tell you... he'll find me. He has people everywhere, Jack! And he wants me dead!"

"Bu-but why? What did you to do him?"

"It's what I didn't do that made him hate me. I made a deal with him, he needed me to help him and if I didn't he would kill my parents... I backed out at the last minute and..."

"And... he killed them...?"

I nodded and took out my phone. I showed him a picture of my family and me. "This was taken right before it happened..."

"What happened after they were killed?"

"Before they died, they told me to run. I didn't stop for anything. I bought a ticket to Seaford and left. I'm afraid that if I go back to China... he'll find me and kill me too.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see the look of horror and betrayal on their faces… What am I supposed to do, Jack?"

He was speechless and shook his head slightly. I stood up and said, "That's what I thought... no one can help me. I'm not going to the Karate Championship, Jack, that's final."

...

Back at the dojo, Jack tried to explain why I wasn't going to China without telling them about my parents. "Rudy," I started with a sigh, "If I got to China... bad things will happen... I could put all of you in danger!"

"Why?!" Rudy asked, whining.

"Reasons! Things you can't know about... I'm sorry. As long as you guys are my friends, you can't know everything about me..." I picked up two water bottles and handed one to Jack. I drank about half the bottle then set it down and picked up a Bo staff. "Jack," I said, tossing the staff to him.

He caught it, set down his water, and we started to spar.

Rudy pulled Kim to the side and said something to her. She reluctantly nodded and walked away.

...

The next day, I woke up on a plane. My eyes widened. On one side of me was Jack, and on the other was Kim. Jack was asleep, and Kim looked nervous. "Kim," I said in shock, "Why the heck am I on a plane?!"

She looked at me and smiled nervously. "It was Rudy's idea!" she started, "Last night he made me put sleeping powder in both of your waters."

My heart started to beat rapidly and I shook Jack. He groaned. "Wake up, you idiot! We're on a plane!" I hissed.

His eyes opened quickly and he looked around. "Hey..." he said in shock, "We're on a plane..."

I punched his shoulder. "I've noticed!" I turned to Kim, "We're going to China... aren't we...?"

"Yup," she replied.

"Really!? After I told you that I could put you in danger!?"

"How? Jess, Rudy, Jack, me, and you are black belts, and as long as one of us stays with Milton and Jerry at all times, everyone will be fine!"

"Really? Karate can protect you from a gun?" I snapped.

"Who's using a gun...?"

I closed my eyes._ 'Idiot...!'_ I thought to myself. "No one... but there's always a possibility."

"I doubt it, Jess."

I glanced at Jack. "When do we land?" he asked.

"Seven hours," Kim replied.

_'Seven hours to think of a plan... maybe I should just take my chances and jump...'_ I looked at the others. Milton, Jerry, and Rudy were across the aisle. Milton was by the window reading, Jerry was in the middle listening to music, and Rudy was sleeping.

My phone vibrated. I looked at it. A text from Jack: "Now what?"

I sighed, typed a reply, and sent it: "I don't know."

...

**Sorry my chapters are so short, they get longer as the story goes on.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the plane landed in China, I gripped the seat and uttered, "I'm not getting off... I'm not getting off... and you can't make me!"

"Jess, let's go," Rudy said, annoyed, "you're acting like a child."

"I don't care!"

Jack sat next to me and said, "You'll have to face him sooner or later, Jess. Come on, I'll help you."

"I choose later!" I looked down the aisle to the front of the plane, "Hey, Stewardess! When's the next flight back to Seaford?!"

"Ok... next course of action," Jack muttered. He picked me up bridal style.

"No! Put me down, Jack!" I punched and kicked at him desperately.

"You can't hide from your problems forever, Jess," he told me.

"I'm not hiding! ...I'm delaying!" I crossed my arms.

Jack put me down when we were off the plane. He took my hand and pulled me towards the baggage claim. "Are you holding my hand because you like me or because you don't want me to run away?" I asked in annoyance.

"Little bit of both," he replied, "Get your bags."

Kim came over to us. "You two have been holding hands a lot lately..." she said, picking up two black bags, "Are you a couple or something?"

I glanced at Jack. His cheeks reddened slightly and he let go of my hand. "Well, not exactly…" I replied awkwardly, "I mean… we've gone out a couple of times but…"

"We're not a couple." Jack finished.

Kim looked at us skeptically but didn't say anything else.

...

Rudy checked us in at the hotel and, after everyone put their bags in the rooms, went sightseeing.

...

Jack and I walked through the crowded farmer's market. I was beyond paranoid. I looked around worriedly. "What are you looking for?" Jack asked me.

"Just… some of the people working for the guy that killed my parents…" I replied, looking at a person in a dark red shirt.

"How can you tell who's working for him and who's just an innocent by-stander?"

"Usually they'll be wearing an orange, red, or yellow shirt, ripped jeans, and plain black sneakers. They'll also be wearing an expensive-looking, black watch. It's like… the watch is a communicator."

"You mean like that?" Jack pointed to a group of teenagers in different shades of red. One of the teenagers looked at me and smirked. He turned to his friends and they all looked at me with delight.

"Yes…" I said nervously, "When I get to three, run." I started to back away as the teens started to walk towards us quickly, "One… Three!" I turned and dashed through the streets of China.

Jack ran up beside me. "What happened to 'two'?!" he asked, glancing behind him.

"Two is overrated." I replied, I looking for a place to hide, "The café! We can hide in there."

I ran inside and ducked behind the counter.

"Hey!" the worker protested, "What are you… Jess?"

I froze. I looked up and saw Kai. I closed my eyes. "Really?!" I said annoyance.

I peeked above the counter and saw that the teenagers were gone.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked, smiling at me.

"Well right now I'm hiding from you-know-who's 'minions'... when _you_ start working here?"

Jack came up to me. "Jess, they're go…" He stopped mid-sentence, staring at Kai, "Jess, why are you talking to that good-for-nothing idiot?"

"Hey, didn't you tell him about me, Jessi?" Kai asked, putting his arm around me and glaring at Jack.

I pushed him away from me. "He knows I have an annoying ex-boyfriend, yes."

I replied, "And don't call me Jessi. You lost that privilege a long time ago."

"Wait… he's your ex?!" Jack asked in shook.

I nodded and asked, "You two know each other or something…?"

"We're cousins," Kai replied.

I stared at him, then Jack, then him, and back to Jack, "You're cousins!?"

"Unfortunately," Jack said, glaring at Kai. He glanced around the café, "Uh, Jess...? Those people are back..."

I spun around and saw them across the street. "Hide me!" I grabbed Jack and hid behind him.

"Jess, you gotta get out of here, come on." Kai said, he pulled me out the back.

When we were in the back ally, Jack pulled me away from his cousin and said, "Kai, I'm sure you two may have been... close... when you were together, but now, she's goin' out with someone else."

"Are two dating?" Kai asked angrily.

"Yeah," I said, looking around the ally, "I have to go. Come on Jack." I pulled Jack away from Kai.

Kai pulled him back and said, "If you hurt her-"

"I'm not going to hurt her, Kai," Jack snapped pushing him away, "Unlike you, I actually care about her."

Kai clenched his fists. "I care about her too, you idiot! You don't know all the things I know about her."

"Try me."

"Ok. Who killed her parents? And what else did he do?"

I glanced at Kai. "Uh... well... I don't know." Jack stuttered.

"Exactly; you don't know that Jess was ab..."

"Kai!" I yelled, stopping him, "Don't you dare tell him!"

"Why?!" He protested, "It's not like it matters anymore. It's over, remember?"

I looked at the ground as tears pricked the corner of my eyes, I wiped them away, "It's just too hard to tell right now. I don't want my new friends to know yet."

"Know what?" Jack demanded, "Jess, what happened?"

"Nothing! It's not important. Can we just... can we just go?"

...

Jack and I went to the hotel and went into my and Kim's room. Kim was sitting on the couch typing on her laptop.

"Why won't you tell me?!" Jack asked pleadingly.

"Because you don't need to know!" I snapped.

"I can help you if you just let me!"

"Yeah well I'm not going to let you! So just drop it!"

"No! Something happened to you, Jess, and I want to know what it is!" Jack put his hand on my shoulder.

"Just back off!" I pushed him away, went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

I pressed my back against the door and slid down onto the floor. Tears flooded from my eyes as I thought about what Kai was going to tell Jack. It wasn't something I should've been ashamed of. And I wasn't. It was hard at the time but I got though it. It was over. But telling someone would just bring back painful memories that I didn't want. I would tell my friends someday. Just not now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

...

Chapter 5: Jack's POV

Jess locked herself in the bathroom. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Why won't she talk to me?" I asked Kim.

Kim put down her book and I sat next to her on the couch. "I think she just needs some space, Jack," she told me, "she didn't open up when we met her and now that she has... I think she regrets it."

"Why would she regret telling me what happened? I can help her."

"I know but... whatever happened, she's scared to tell."

I glanced at the bathroom door. "But what happened that would make her so scared? When we met her, she seemed so... tough, like nothing could scare her."

"Did you ever think that maybe that's just on the outside?"

I didn't reply. I guess Kim had a point. Maybe Jess did just need some space.

At that moment, Jess came out of the bathroom. Her eyes were red and glassy and she grabbed her swimsuit and cover-up to go over. "I'm gonna go down to the pool," she muttered, going back into the bathroom to change.

Jess's POV

I went down to the pool and made sure no one was around before I took off my cover-up. I got in the pool and lay on my back. I knew Jack meant well, he wanted to help me, but after everything that happened in the past year, I just didn't know whom to trust.

I heard my phone ring and swam to the edge of the pool. I pulled myself out and walked to a table. I picked up my phone. It was a text. "I know you're here. -DB"

I stared at the phone and heard the door open. "Ouch," a voice said, "That looks more painful than I remember."

I gripped my shoulder and picked up my black cover-up. I put it on and turned around. "Oh, Kai," I muttered, "I thought you were Jack."

"Are you trying to insult me?"

"I'd rather _a_ssault you."

"Oh haha," he sighed, "I'm sorry about earlier. I spoke without thinking."

"You mean you spoke without thinking, again?"

"Don't push it. 'DB' isn't the only one that knows how to hit."

I looked at the ground and picked up my phone and bag. "You never did learn how to be sympathetic and understanding, did you, Kai?" I said quietly.

He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Jessi." He put his hand on my shoulder.

I pushed him away glared at him. "Jump off a cliff."

I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "I think you've forgotten," he said threateningly, "no one talks to me like that and gets away with it."

I pulled my arm out of his grasp. "You wouldn't dare hurt me, Kai. Not after what I've been through."

He looked annoyed. I smirked and he walked towards me. "I'll give you one more chance," he asked, taking my hand, "Come back to me, or regret it."

I smiled. "I'd rather drown." I pushed him into the pool and walked off.

...

When I got back to my room, Jack was standing next to the coffee table with a picnic basket.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said, smiling, "and to make up for my mistake, I'm going to take you on a picnic anywhere you want."

I smiled for a second before glaring at him. "Are you doing this just to get on my good side?" I crossed my arms.

"What? No. I'm doing this because I like hanging out with you." His smile faded.

"Yeah right. I've heard that before, and it didn't end well for me."

He looked like he was about to ask why, when he decided it would be better if he didn't. "I would never do anything to hurt you, Jess. I promise."

I bit my lower lip nervously and looked at him carefully. He didn't seem to be lying. "Fine…" I finally said, "Give me ten minutes."

...

I came out of the bathroom wearing a yin-Yang T-shirt and full-length blue jeans. I had my hair in a ponytail and my bangs covered my right eye as usual.

"So where do you want to go?" Jack asked, taking my hand in his gently.

"I want it to be a surprise." I replied, smiling at him.

...

I took Jack to a forest near the Great Wall of China. "Jess, we're going to get lost," he told me, glancing back the way we came.

"I've been coming here since I was thirteen, Jack," I replied, pulling him farther into the woods, "I know the wall by heart."

"You know the way by heart? Ok, so when the last time you came here?"

I was quiet for a minute. "Before my parents were killed, I needed time to think. I realized I couldn't just... watch. I had to do something."

"What do you mean you couldn't just watch? Did you know your parents were going to be killed?"

I sighed. "Yes I did... in fact, the guy that did it, he calls himself 'DB', well, he wanted me to kill them."

"Uh... care to explain why?"

I thought for a minute. "Nope."

We walked into a beautiful clearing with a Weeping Willow in the middle of it. Colorful flowers surrounded the tree. I smiled, "Come on", I said happily, pulling Jack under the Willow.

Jack laid a blanket on the grass and we sat down. "So, I take it you don't want to tell me why 'DB' wanted you to kill your parents?" he said, taking sandwiches out of the picnic basket.

"Jack, if you keep asking me about things I don't like talking about," I started sternly, "you'll have to find your own way back to town."

"I'm gonna shut up now..." he handed me a bottle of water, "So how many people know about this place?" He moved a little bit closer to me.

"No one..."

Jack placed one hand on my cheek and leaned in. He was an inch away from kissing me when, "Jess!" Kai ran in and froze when he saw us.

I closed my eyes and moved away from Jack. "Except him..." I muttered madly as my cheeks turned red from embarrassment, "What do you want, Kai?!"

"Um, oh," he glanced at Jack madly, "The police know you're here. They're looking for you."

"Why?"

"They found your finger prints on the gun-"

My eyes widened. "What!?" I got up quickly and glared at him, "How did they know I was here?!"

"I didn't tell them! I swear!"

I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands, thinking.

"Jess, what's going on? What gun?" Jack asked me, standing up. He put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and pushed him away.

"The gun used to kill my parents, my prints are on it... and now the police think I killed my parents... I'm going to take the blame for their murder..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

...

Chapter 6: Jess's POV

I sighed. "What am I supposed to do...?" I muttered, thinking.

Jack sat next to me, "Why don't you start by telling the truth?" he suggested.

"Jack-"

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Kai interrupted, "just leave her alone."

"You don't know what she wants," Jack snapped. "And she'd rather talk to me than you."

The two cousins glared at each other and Kai said, "Come on, Jess. I know what to do." He started to pull me out to the clearing.

"Uh, I think I'll be the one to help her." Jack said, pushing Kai away from me.

I stepped back from each of them.

"I can take care of myself," I told them sternly, "I don't need any help!" I turned and ran down the path through the forest.

Jack's POV

"Great, now look at what you've done." Kai said, crossing his arms.

"Me?! You're the one that got all grabby and 'I-know-what-to-do,'" I protested, "How long were you two together anyway?!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kai asked.

"Just answer the question!"

"Three... months... but I still know more about her than you ever will!"

"Yeah well...' I looked around, "Hey, do you know how to get out of here?"

"Yeah. But no way am I leading you out." He ran the same way Jess did and I ran after him.

...

After about ten minutes, I had lost Kai.

"Great... now where do I go...?" I said to myself as I looked around the woods. I started to walk west.

"You'll walk off a cliff if you go that way," A girl's voice said.

I turned around. "Ok... I'll go north," I started walking north.

"You'll land in a lake if you go that way," The voice said.

"Well then which way should I go?!"

"Well you're coming from the South, you can't go North, and you can't go West... which do you think you should go?"

"Alright, where are you?" I crossed my arms.

"Look up." the voice told me.

I looked up and, sitting in a tree, was Kim, smirking at me.

"How'd you get here?" I asked her, climbing up next to her.

"I saw Kai and followed him," she replied, "Jess ran past here a few minutes ago. I tried to talk to her, but she looked like she was crying. What did you do?"

"Me?! I didn't do anything! Kai started it!" I sat on the branch.

"Stop blaming your cousin, Jack! You knew Jess wanted to be alone, you knew she didn't want to talk to anyone. Yet you took her out and tried to get her to open up again!"

"This isn't my fault, Kim!"

"It's just as much your fault as it is Kai's!" Kim snapped.

I looked at the ground below. "Can we just get out of here?" I asked stubbornly.

…

When we got back to town, Kim went to shopping while I went to the Great Wall of China. I looked around and spotted someone sitting on the edge of the Wall, crying. I walked a few feet closer and could tell that it was Jess. I was going to yell to her but remembered that she just wanted to be left alone so, I left.

Jess's POV

I was sitting on the edge of the Great Wall, crying once again. I felt someone watching me and looked around. I saw Jack walking away. I sighed. I should've gone to the police the minute DB told me about his plan. I should've gone to them before that. Long before that...

I shook my head at the memory and looked at the ground below the Wall. I wanted nothing more than to make DB pay for taking my parents away from me.

He tried to break me, get me to help him. He thought that by hurting me, he would make me want to hurt others, make them feel my pain, but I didn't want that. I wanted to help the other people in my situation, not make others hurt because of what was done to me.

Drake Baker will never hurt anyone ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

**By the way, I'm making a change: Jess is 16 instead of 15.**

...

Chapter 7: Jess's POV

I stayed at the Great Wall for a while before going back to the hotel. I walked into the room and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and saw...

"The police are currently looking for Jessica Wasabi," the reporter was saying in Chinese, "whom may have played a key role in the death of her parents: Gary Wasabi and Miranda Baker. People who have information on where Jessica is, is urged to contact the police right away."

My picture appeared on the screen and I scowled. I quickly turned off the TV when Kim came out of the bathroom. "Hey, Jess," she said, picking up her purse, "The guys and I are going to for dinner, do you want to come?"

"No thanks, Kim," I muttered, "I'm kind of tired, I think I'll just stay here and get some rest."

"Ok, do you want us to bring you anything?"

"Yeah, a plastic surgeon..."

"What?"

"Never mind, just bring me... I don't know, Jack knows what I like."

She nodded and left.

I sighed and lay down on the couch. I turned the TV back on and started to channel surf. After a few minutes I fell asleep.

...

Jack's POV

After dinner, Kim gave me the key to her room while she went to the vending machine for a drink. I opened the door to room 319 and walked in. Jess was asleep on the couch. I smiled and walked up to her. I sat on the edge of the couch next to her and shook her gently. She groaned and opened her eyes slightly.

"What do you want...?" she asked quietly.

"I brought you orange beef and chicken fried rice..." I replied, holding up a brown paper bag.

She smiled, sat up, and grabbed the bag. "Thanks, Jack," she uttered, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier..."

"It's fine, Jess, I understand. I should've stopped bothering you when you told me to."

She shook her head. "No. Being bothered by a person you care about is better than being hi..." She bit her lower lip and opened the bag, "There's a lot here, do you want some?"

I was curious about what she was going to say, but didn't ask. "Uh, yeah, sure."

She got up and walked over to a table near the TV. She picked up two paper plates and motioned for me to come to the table. "Jack," she started slowly, taking the food out of the bag, "I know I've been sort of... distant, lately, but I do have a good reason."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it?"

"Well, I don't but... I just want you to know that, if I seem to push away from my friends, I may just want to be alone, but no matter what I say, I don't mean it. I want someone to be there, to help me even if they don't know what's wrong. I just need someone to lean on."

I pulled her close and hugged her. "I will always be there for you, Jess; you can always talk to me," I told her gently.

She took in a shaky breath. "I know..." She hugged me tightly, "I never thought someone could care about me like you do, Jack."

I rubbed her arm gently. "I know that when your parents were killed you were scared, and still are, I know something else happened that I don't know about, but I do know that it wasn't fair to you. You need someone that can help you through it, and I'm going to be that person."

...

The next morning, Jess came into my room. "Jack!" she said, shoving me off the bed, "The police are in the lobby!"

I groaned and stood up. "So...?" I asked tiredly.

"So... they're looking for me!"

I looked at her and remembered what happened yesterday with Kai. "Oh, right... well, go talk to them."

"I can't do that! They'll arrest me!"

I sighed and looked at the other guys. They were still asleep. "Innocent until proven guilty, Jess," I laid back down on the bed, "Now go away..."

She glared at me. "That whole 'I'll always be there for you' promise didn't last too long," she muttered and left.

I shook my head and got back up. "Fine," I said, picking up a pair of blue jeans and a green T-shirt, "give me a five minutes."

She smiled and went to wait in the hall.

After about ten minutes, I walked into the hall and saw Jess leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "Took ya long enough," she said in annoyance.

"Well sorry if I'm tired," I replied, glaring at her, "What do you want?"

"I decided that... it would be best if I spoke with the police and I want you to come with me."

We went down the lobby and walked up to Chief of Police. He looked slightly amused when he saw Jess. "Hello, Miss Wasabi," he said, smirking.

"Chief," she replied, saluting him mockingly.

"I always knew you'd murder someone with one of your stupid pranks."

She glared at him and I held her hand tightly, "I would never pull such a stupid prank on my parents. I didn't do anything to them."

He looked at her skeptically. "I'm sure; and would you care to explain why your fingerprints were on the murder weapon?"

Jess glanced at me. "I... um, haha, funny story, really. I don't know. But I didn't do it!"

"Of course you didn't. Come on, we're going to take a little trip downtown."

Jess closed her eyes and sighed. "If it'll prove my innocence, fine."

Why do I have a feeling I'll be going downtown with her?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

**...**

Chapter 8: Jess's POV

I sat at a table in the interrogation room of the police station. I could feel the Chief of Police watching me from the other side of the one-way mirror, making me uncomfortable. I mentally groaned as an officer walked into the room and sat across from me at the table.

"Well, if it isn't Officer Destiny May... how nice to see you again," I said through a forced smile.

"Shut up, Wasabi," she muttered as she looked through a file.

Her partner, David Cross, walked in and sat beside Officer May. "Ok, Miss

Wasabi," Officer Cross started, "we just need you to answer a few questions for us."

"Shoot," I said as I crossed my arms.

"Where were you the night your parents were killed?" Officer May asked me.

"I was at my mom's house," I replied.

"Have you seen this gun before?" Destiny placed a photo of the murder weapon in front of me.

"Yes. It belongs to my stepdad."

"And where did he keep this gun?" David asked.

"In a box in his closet."

The two police officers glanced at each other. "So you had access to the murder weapon?" David asked and I slowly nodded, "Your stepdad often took you to the rifle range, didn't he?"

"Well..." I glanced around nervously, "Yes. He took me about once a week."

"One more question," Destiny said. "Can you explain why your fingerprints were on the gun used to murder your parents?"

I thought quickly, "My stepdad was showing it to me the night before." I closed my eyes, instantly regretting what I had said.

"We were told that you were out partying all night." Destiny said skeptically,

"You didn't come home until after one in the morning and-"

"Ok! Yes, I knew where the gun was, yes I do know how to shoot, and yeah, I held the gun before they were shot. But I did not kill them!" My eyes widened and I covered my mouth with my hands, "No... No, no, no... It's not what it sounds like!"

"Really? Sounds to me like you killed your parents." Destiny said as she and David stood up.

"Jessica Wasabi, you are under arrest for the murder of Gary Wasabi and Miranda Baker," David stated sternly.

...

Jack's POV

When Jess came out of the interrogation room, she was in handcuffs and led by an officer. "What happened?" I asked as I walked up to them.

"I said something I shouldn't have," I muttered, "Wait 'til this gets on the news, my uncle's gonna lose it."

"Jess, you didn't kill your parents, did you?" I asked her.

She glared at me. "Of course I didn't!"

The officer next to Jess pushed her forward. "Let's go, Wasabi." she said.

They walked away. "Ok, this isn't good." I muttered.

Kai's POV

I was just starting my morning shift at the café when my boss turned on the news. I glanced at the TV and saw a picture of Jess. I grabbed the remote from the counter and turned up the volume.

_"Jessica Wasabi was arrested today for the murder of her parents: Gary Wasabi and Miranda Baker,"_ the reporter was saying. _"The middle-aged parents were found dead in Baker's country home nearly two months ago."_

My eyes widened and I ran out of the café. I took out my phone and sent a text to Drake Baker, _"I want to make a deal. Meet me at the Wall."_

When I got to the Great Wall, Drake was already there. "You told me Jess wouldn't be arrested." I said angrily as I walked up to him.

"Is it my fault the idiot decided to talk to the police?" he replied, smirking at me.

"Yeah, you could've told her not to. Threaten her or... something!" I glared at him.

"Maybe if you kept your part of the bargain and made sure Jessica stayed in California she wouldn't be in this mess. Now, you said something about a deal, what do you want?"

"You get Jess out of jail and I will tell you what you can do to really make her mad."

"I'm listening." he smiled wickedly.

"My cousin, Jack, has been going out with Jess. I'm sure she'd be awfully hurt if something were to happen to him."

Drake thought about the idea for a minute. "And all I have to do is get the little brat out of jail?" he asked.

I nodded and he said, "I'll do it."

...

Jess's POV

I sat in a cell at the police station while Jack tried to think of a way to prove my innocence.

"I can't think of any way that will prove you're innocent," he muttered.

"Just forget about it, Jack," I told him, "It's hopeless. I had motive, I had time, I had the weapon... and I wasn't exactly a model citizen when I was living here."

"How did you have motive?" he asked me.

"My parents were always fighting and I was sick of it... I hated my stepdad, couldn't believe my mom married him. I got in to a... a fight with my stepdad. I went to a party to forget about everything and came back after one AM, I wasn't acting like myself. I was so mad. I even threatened to leave home or..." I closed my eyes, "Or kill my stepdad..."

"Jess, do you know who killed your parents?" Jack asked seriously.

"Of course I do," I said quietly, "But... I can't tell you. You know that."

He didn't say anything. "You should probably get back to the others," I told him as I looked at the ground.

He sighed. "Fine," he said, "I'll see you later."

I looked up and saw Jack walking away. I walked up to the door of the cell and said, "Jack." He turned to look at me.

"I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to come back. I wouldn't want to be seen with a possible murderer."

He came back to the cell door and said, "Innocent until proven guilty. I believe you didn't do anything, and as long as I think that, I will always come back." I smiled at him. "I'll see ya, Jess," he added before leaving.

I sighed and sat back down on the bed. I looked out the window above the bed. Across the street, I saw Drake Baker. He looked around and smirked when he saw me. I glared at him and turned away from the window. My heart was beating rapidly and I bit my lower lip. I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Just seeing Drake made me nervous. He was planning something, I could tell. But, what was he planning...?

...

**Ok, I finally got chapter eight up. Although I would never have been able to write this chapter without JasmineLief! Thank you so much for beta reading this and, of course, giving wonderful suggestions and ideas! :)**

**I will try to update very soon! I think I know what chapter nine will be about but... never know how long it'll take to write. I procrastinate quite a bit...**

**Review/Favorite/Follow please! :)**

**Have a blessed day.  
~Nydroj**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

**(Physical abuse in this chapter (don't like, don't read))**

**...**

Chapter 9: Jack's POV

I went to see Jess at about six PM. I walked up to the cell door. Jess was lying on her back on the bed. She glanced at me and sat up. "You know what I hate most about being here?" she started, "The fact that it brings back _memories!"_

"I know I'm going to regret asking this but uh, why does it bring back _memories?"_ I asked her.

"Uh," she glanced around nervously, "I might've been here before..."

I nodded and muttered, "And I'm regretting it."

Jess sighed and said, "I know you're trying to support me and everything, but I think Kim needs a worthy opponent to practice with before tomorrow."

"You're trying to get rid of me, aren't you?" I guessed.

"Of course I'm not," she replied sincerely, "But face it, Jack, she will not have enough practice if she..." Her voice trailed off when she saw me looking at her skeptically. "I hate you," she told me, "Fine, _yes,_ I'm trying to get rid of you. Please go." She looked at me with puppy eyes.

I tried to avoid looking at her but finally gave in. "Whatever," I muttered, "I'll see you tomorrow before the tournament."

She gave me a small smile and I left.

Jess's POV

Jack left and I sighed in relief. I leaned against the wall of the jail cell and closed my eyes. A voice echoed in my head, saying one thing over and over again, _"You're worthless." _

I opened my eyes and brought my legs up to my chest. My heart started to pound as I tried to keep an old memory buried. I covered my face with my hands.

_Flashback _

_-Two Years Ago-_

_"Please," I begged, backing away, "I promise I won't be late again."_

_"Where were you?" Drake asked as he clenched his fists. _

_"I... I..." I stammered and Drake slapped me. I winced as I gingerly felt my cheek._

"Where were you_?" he asked again. _

_"I was at Kai's house," I said quietly. I took another step back and felt the wall behind me. _

_Drake's eyes darkened. "Why?" he questioned as I slid down the wall. _

_I crawled away and turned to look at him "We were studying," I replied, choking back tears, "Can I go upstairs now?" We were currently in the kitchen; my mom was upstairs._

_"No," he said sternly, "Stand up."_

_I did as I was told and he walked up to me. "Are you_ crying?"_ he asked as he glared at me._

_I shook my head quickly and closed my eyes. I felt a sharp pain go through my arm; I held back a scream and opened my eyes. As I did, Drake hit me again, causing my lip to spilt and bleed. A single tear slipped down my cheek and I was pushed to the ground. I hit the hard floor and used one arm to prop myself up._

_"You're worthless," Drake said before walking out._

_I glanced up and saw him going upstairs. I stood up and clenched my fists. Tears of pain and anger fell from my eyes as I ran to the back door. I gripped my arm and looked at where Drake had hit me. A bruise was already forming. I ran out of the house and down the street. Only one person would help me: Kai._

_-6 Months Later-_

_I bounced my leg up and down nervously; pain raced through my back. Kai sat next to me on his bed, holding a first-aid kit in his hand. He sighed and said gently, "You can't keep letting him do this to you, Jessi."_

_I closed my eyes and whispered, "I know, but, what else can I do?" _

_"You can tell the police," he suggested as he lifted the back of my tank-top up a couple of inches. _

_"I can't do that, Kai," I told him quietly. I winced when he started to clean the inch deep cut. "Kai, that hurts," I complained. I closed my eyes. _

_"Well I wouldn't have to do this if you would just go to the police!" he snapped, then sighed, "I'm sorry, Jess, I'm just worried about you." _

_"I know you are, and I appreciate it, but," I paused and took a deep breath, "but I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone's help." _

_Kai put a bandage on the cut and I got up. I grabbed my hoodie from the bed. "Jess, you may need that 'tough-girl' layer around Drake," Kai started, "but you don't need it around me." _

_"It's not a_ layer,_ Kai," I told him as I put the hoodie on, "it's_ me. _This is how I've always been, I just tried to hide it when I came here." I looked at my phone and my eyes widened. "I gotta go," I said and walked quickly towards the door, "If I'm late again..." I bit my lower lip and glanced back at Kai.  
_

_"Jess," Kai sighed, "promise me you'll go to the police if Drake hurts you again."_

_I thought for a minute and said, "I pr... I prom... I'll see you tomorrow, Kai." I left quickly, knowing I would get home late... and what the consequences would be._

_End of Flashback_

I looked around the cell as I held back tears. I took in a shaky breath and reminded myself that Drake couldn't hurt me anymore. I was safe now. But the pain that he had caused was still there... I remembered my parents. They trusted him, but they didn't know what he was doing to me. Or what he wanted me to do.

_Flashback_

_-Two Months Ago-_

_"Just do it," Drake hissed._

_My hand shook as I pointed the gun at my parents. They looked so betrayed. Tears flooded in to my eyes, blurring my vision; I lowered the gun slightly. I shook my head and whispered, "I can't." I turned and pointed the gun at Drake. "I won't do it!" I yelled and was about to pull the trigger when- _

Yelling brought me back to reality. I stood up and saw smoke. I laughed slightly and smiled when I saw someone walking towards the cell door through the smoke. "Kai?" I asked as I walked up to the door, "I remember this prank! I pulled it on the station like, what, almost a year ago? What are you doing here?" My smile faded when the smoke was waved away by the person now standing in front of me. "Drake..." I whispered in shock.

"The one and only," he replied, smirking as he held up the keys to the jail cell.

I backed away as he unlocked the door. "What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"An old friend of yours wanted me to break you out of jail," he replied as he opened the door and started to walk towards me, "So that's just what I'm doing. Let's go." He grabbed my arm but I pulled away from him.

"I am not going anywhere with you," I replied sternly.

Drake rolled him eyes and grabbed me again. I tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. "We're leaving," he told me as he pulled me out of the cell.

We walked quickly towards the back of the jail. I stopped abruptly when I saw a fire starting in the front of the jail. "Oh my gosh," I said quietly, "this isn't a prank... You actually set the jail on fire!"

"Can you think of a better distraction?" Drake questioned as he opened the back door, "Ladies first."

I stared at him for a moment, then said, "Oh you mean me, I thought you were talking about yourself."

He glared at me threateningly and I quickly ran out of the jail. I glanced back and saw that he wasn't running after me like I expected him to, instead he was running in the opposite direction.

I swallowed my nerves and ran to the forest. I kept running until I got to the Willow tree. I up to the trunk and stopped. I breathed heavily and sat down. "Nice to see you're out of jail," I heard a familiar voice say, "You're welcome, by the way."

I groaned and muttered, "Oh no..."

...

**SO sorry it took so long to update! I promise to update sooner next time!**

**BTW, I have only had one review since chapter six, lets try to change that, shall we? **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, REVIEW! If ya didn't... REVIEW ANYWAY! If I don't get a review... I'm not even gonna go there.**

**Have a blessed day.  
~Nydroj :)**


End file.
